2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season (WeatherWill)
The 2034 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season with half the storms becoming hurricanes. The season also lacked tropical formation in the Gulf of Mexico, with no storms forming in the Gulf itself. Two storms (Six and Karl) formed in the Bay of Campeche, which is a bight in the Gulf of Mexico and is considered to not be part of the Gulf basin. 2034 also followed the 2033 season, which boasted 18 named storms. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates that conventionally delimit the period during each year in which most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic Ocean. However, the season started early when Subtropical Storm Alex formed far off the East Coast in mid-May. After a slow start, the first major, Hurricane Conrad, formed in early-August and that led to a active streak through the month of August. There were various impacts of all types during the season. Hurricane Bonnie caused wind and rain as it passed through the Leeward Islands as a tropical storm in late-June. Hurricane Conrad brought gusty winds and terrible rain to the Turks & Caicos as well as rough surf along the US Eastern Seaboard. On August 21, Hurricane Earl made landfall in Belize as a category 4, causing extensive damage and killing hundreds. Hurricane Fern rapidly intensified south of Cuba, where minimal damage was recorded. Rough surf occurred in Cuba and the Cayman Islands. Hurricane Ito brought hurricane-force winds to the Virgin Islands, but nothing significant. Tropical Storm Karl dropped lots of rain and caused many mudslides in Mexico. Hurricane Martin caused considerable damage in Central America after its landfall. Mudslides and flooding were "heavy-hitters." Subtropical Storm Nicole brought moderate rain to the outbanks of North Carolina. Hurricane Paula flooded many villages in Nicaragua and then became a category four hurricane as it struck Cuba, costing billions as the streets of Havana became underwater. The Bahamas also suffered from then unorganized Paula as it brought gusty winds and flooding. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2034 till:01/12/2034 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2034 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/2034 till:18/05/2034 color:TS text:"Alex (SS)" from:30/06/2034 till:03/07/2034 color:C1 text:"Bonnie (C1)" from:03/08/2034 till:13/08/2034 color:C4 text:"Conrad (C4)" from:09/08/2034 till:12/08/2034 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:15/08/2034 till:25/08/2034 color:C5 text:"Earl (C5)" from:16/08/2034 till:17/08/2034 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:23/08/2034 till:27/08/2034 color:C3 text:"Fern (C3)" from:24/08/2034 till:27/08/2034 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:30/08/2034 till:02/09/2034 color:TD text:"Graham (TS)" from:29/08/2034 till:02/09/2034 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" barset:break from:05/09/2034 till:15/09/2034 color:C1 text:"Ito (C1)" from:09/09/2034 till:17/09/2034 color:C4 text:"Jessica (C4)" from:14/09/2034 till:15/09/2034 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:21/09/2034 till:23/09/2034 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" from:25/09/2034 till:30/09/2034 color:C3 text:"Martin (C3)" from:03/10/2034 till:05/10/2034 color:TS text:"Nancy (SS)" from:15/10/2034 till:17/10/2034 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:19/10/2034 till:23/10/2034 color:C2 text:"Owen (C2)" from:17/10/2034 till:25/10/2034 color:C4 text:"Paula (C4)" from:08/11/2034 till:09/11/2034 color:TS text:"Richard (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2034 till:31/05/2034 text:May from:01/06/2034 till:30/06/2034 text:June from:01/07/2034 till:31/07/2034 text:July from:01/08/2034 till:31/08/2034 text:August from:01/09/2034 till:30/09/2034 text:September from:01/10/2034 till:31/10/2034 text:October from:01/11/2034 till:30/11/2034 text:November Systems 'Subtropical Storm Alex' On May 13, a weak disturbance over the Bahamas was moving north. The disturbance collided with a cold front east of The Carolinas. The disturbance formed a low pressure and became sheared as the front moved over the system. On May 15, the low pressure began to produce gale-force winds as it stalled. On May 16, the NHC declared the low pressure as Subtropical Storm Alex. Alex was the second named storm in a row to form in May, following Tropical Storm Ana of 2033. Alex reached peak around 1200 UTC on May 17, according to a nearby ship and buoy. Alex, at peak, then began to weaken significantly due to unfavorable conditions. Alex weakened to a subtropical depression at 0000z on May 18 as it moved towards Canada. Alex dissipated to a low level spin with no convection late on May 18 well south of Nova Scotia. Alex caused no damage as it stayed out to sea and had no fatalities. However, the precursor to Alex caused widespread floods in south Florida and across the Bahamas on May 12-13. 3-5 inches fell across south Florida, with Miami-Dade International Airport recording 2.78 inches of rain on May 12, most of which came in the nighttime hours. This, however, caused no deaths and minimal damage to crops and property. 'Hurricane Bonnie' A low-latitude tropical wave with decent convection moved across the southern Atlantic Ocean. The wave had oscillating convection bursts on June 28. On June 29, the wave began to produce consistent convection. At 0000z June 30, the NHC dubbed the wave as Tropical Depression Two. Two began to move northwesterly towards the Leeward Islands. Still rather unorganized, 24 hours after declaration as a tropical depression, NHC named the depression as Tropical Storm Bonnie. Bonnie is regarded as one of the earliest forming tropical storms in the MDR, when it was named on June 31. At the same time of naming, tropical storm watches were issued for Barbados and St. Lucia. Early on July 1, Bonnie made landfall on St. Lucia as a 65 mph (100 km/h) tropical storm with a high pressure of 1005 hPa, which is atypical with storms that strong. After Bonnie's pass over St. Lucia, it went on to intensify into a hurricane at 0000z July 2, with winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) and a pressure of 997 hPa. Typical Caribbean shear weakened Bonnie throughout the day on July 2. Bonnie weakened to a remnant low on July 3 as it was sheared and lost a defined low level circulation. Bonnie caused minimal damage and minor flooding in several Leeward Islands. Especially St. Lucia were one death was reported after a girl was swept down an overflowing stream. 'Hurricane Conrad' A quite vigorous tropical wave was moving across the Atlantic in late-July into early-August. A low pressure became apparent on August 1 as the wave moved closer to the northern Leeward Islands. Gradual organization occurred as the low pressure and associated convection became more solidified. The wave began to produce gale-force winds which prompted the NHC to name the wave Tropical Storm Conrad. Conrad had not been a tropical depression prior to naming, it formed immediately into a tropical storm. Conrad did not intensify much on August 3, staying a low to mid-grade tropical storm. Conrad began to intensify over the coming days, going from a tropical storm to category 4 hurricane in less than 48 hours. At 0600z on August 6, Conrad reached its peak of 130 mph (215 km/h) and a pressure of 945 mbar (hPa). Conrad began to gradually weaken as it passed north of Puerto Rico and Hispaniola. On August 8, Conrad made its closest pass north of the Turks and Caicos Islands, as a category 2 hurricane. Conrad weakened more as it moved north, becoming a category one hurricane once again on August 11. Impacts from Conrad were minimal and resulted in no deaths. Despite this, trees were downed across the Turks and Caicos and boats were removed from docks. 'Tropical Storm Danielle' On August 6, a tropical wave over the Main Development Region (MDR) began producing consistent convection, unlike it had been days prior. Through the subsequent days, the tropical wave had difficulty producing a tight enough low-level circulation to be classified as a tropical cyclone. Late on August 8, the wave was found to have a closed center of circulation, thus giving the NHC the right to declare the wave a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Four, like its predecessor, produced consistent convection, however, the low level circulation lost its clarity through most of August 9. An ASCAT scan over Four determined that the depression still had a low level circulation and was producing gale-force winds. At 1800z on August 9, the NHC declared Tropical Depression Four to had intensified into Tropical Storm Danielle and was forecasted to linger around the open Atlantic for the coming days. Danielle became very organized over the next day, reaching peak of 65 mph (100 km/h) and 996 mbar (hPa) just 18 hours after it was named. Further intensification was possible but not recorded. Throughout August 10 and August 11, Danielle weakened further until 1200z on August 11 when Danielle was declared a tropical depression. Danielle dissipated on August 12 as it was sheared and became an open swirl. Danielle stayed out to sea and caused no damage. 'Hurricane Earl' On August 14, the NHC monitored an explosive tropical wave with a broad low level circulation. After an afternoon pass with recon, the wave was declared a tropical depression. The depression was still intensifying, with it becoming Tropical Storm Earl a mere six hours later. Earl slowly intensified from August 15 through August 16. At 1800 UTC on August 16, Earl intensified further to a category 1 hurricane. Earl began to deepen in pressure and along with better organization, Earl was able to quickly intensify through its Caribbean trek. In the span of 36 hours, Earl went from a strong category 2, with winds of 100 mph (155 km/h) and a pressure of 973 mbar (hPa) to a monster category 5 hurricane, boasting winds of 160 mph (260 km/h) and a pressure of 922 mbar (hPa). However, Earl went on to continue to intensify, reaching a peak of 180 mph (285 km/h) and 904 mbar (hPa). Early on August 21, Earl made landfall at Uvero, Quintana Roo, Mexico with winds of 155 mph (255 km/h), devastating the town and surrounding areas. Earl then moved slowly across Quintana Roo and Northern Belize, creating terrible mudslides and floods across the poverty-struck regions. Quintana Roo, specifically the town of Uvero, was demolished by Earl. Large cities such as Chetumal, Belize City, and Belmopan suffered lots of damage too. Reportedly, Earl spawned 77 tornadoes across the region, which is a record for Mexico and Belize. One of which, an EF-2, tore through the village of Xpujil, Campeche, Mexico, destroying historical monuments. After the storm was over, reports of Earl caused 10-20 billion dollars worth of damage came in. However, the total was confirmed as $6.4 billion dollars, and left 298 dead and hundreds of others missing. 'Tropical Depression Six' A tropical disturbance moved across the Caribbean throughout early August. Due to shear and infiltration of dry air, the disturbance could not form. On August 14, the disturbance slowly crossed the Yucatan, causing flooding and mudslides. On August 15, the disturbance produced a broad area of low pressure. This prompted the NHC to declare the disturbance a tropical depression early on August 16. Six stayed relatively close to the Mexican coast, moving north along the coast. On August 7, Six made landfall as a post-tropical cyclone. One of a few to not make landfall as a tropical cyclone in the Gulf of Mexico. Tropical Depression Six caused numerous mudslides and floods, resulting in $96 million dollars in damage. For a short period of time, Six was the costliest storm of the season, until the damage reports from Earl were accused for. The depression also killed 9 people along its path. The remnants of the system brought rain to Texas and Louisiana. Storm names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2034. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2040 season. This is the same list used in the 2028, with the exception of the names Conrad and Ito which replaced Chad and Ian. Conrad, Ito, and Nancy were used for the first time this year. Retirement In the Spring of 2035, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Earl and Paula from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Elliott and Prudence for the 2040 season, respectively. Season effects Category:WeatherWill Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Retired storms Category:2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season